


Kintsugi Shiro

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Kintsugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: A fan art I've had in my head for awhile, and I was finally able to get it out of my head.





	Kintsugi Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> “Kintsugi (金継ぎ, “golden joinery”), also known as Kintsukuroi (金繕い, “golden repair”), is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161205647@N08/26721069837/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
